Strawberry Milkshake With a Side of Coffee
by No Username Needed
Summary: After Drew reveals some unexpected, bad news to Katie, she decides to give him a nice treat with the help of a new friend. *Based on the Much Music promo for Season 12*


**After watching the much music promo (which I thought is better than teennick's cheesy slogan and everything), I cried. Literally. I'm anxious, terrified, but thrilled for season 12 though. What do you all think of the promos/ do you have predictions? I'd write all of mine but I doubt any one would take the time to actually read them.**

**I'm not looking forward to the Drew/Katie/Bianca storyline; ironically, I'm writing about it right now in Katie's POV. I make no sense sometimes -_-**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

****  
_"I'm breaking up with you." _

I sat there. Stunned, lifeless, frozen. His voice rang in my head like my alarm clock in the morning over and over again, until he waved his hand in my face. _  
_

"Katie, I-"

I growl. "After we have sex." I shake my head and hit the table furious with not only Drew, but myself.

"I should've known that you would do this to me."

My voice rose with every word. The anger, the power, the confusion spilled out of me like someone dropped a glass of wine on the carpet. Everywhere. And no one could stop it before it stained.

"How could I be so stupid? People warned me about you. I knew that you were capable of hurting Alli that badly, but I was dumb enough to think that I was special."

He hushed me. "Katie, you're causing a scene."

I bitterly grin. "Well, let's make it worth watching. Shall we?"

I got up on a chair and whistled loudly hoping everyone would shut up, which worked. It made everyone have their eyes and attention on me; this didn't bother me.

"Hey, everyone. Say hi to my boyfriend Drew."

A few "Hi drew" and cat calls were made.

He blushed and tried to hide his face from the restaurant.

I continued. "Just two minutes ago, Drew over here told me he was breaking up with me. He said he cheated on me with his ex-girlfriend, otherwise known as the school slut. What kind of guy breaks up with a girl the day after they make love? Or so I thought. Apparently, he just thought it was sex. He even lied that I was taking his virginity, but instead it was his ex-girlfriend last week when I was in rehab. "

Some of the people threw crumpled up napkins and leftovers at Drew and he rushed to the door. Some even booed at him.

Jake Martin, one of my friends, stood in front of the door so Drew couldn't leave.

"Does anyone have a spare milk shake? Or boiling hot coffee will work."

Alli Bhandari, the girl that Drew also cheated on handed me a strawberry milkshake and hot coffee.

"What about both?" She asked, though she knew I'd approve. .

I mouthed "thanks" and walked to Drew.

"Who thinks Drew's clothes would pair well with strawberry milkshake and coffee?"

Almost everyone in The Dot cheered and hollered; even some of the workers even cheered.

Jake held Drew captive for me.

"DO IT!"

The crowd snickered and took pictures when I poured the milkshake all on his head, dripping down to his pants.

"Here's a good rinse for you." I told him and poured the coffee all over him.

"Ouch!" He yelled.

When Jake let him go, he fell to the ground. I took advantage of the situation, and kicked him in his crotch.

"Well, it hurt more when you cheated on me with Bianca you bastard!"

I rushed out the door, hearing yells and hollers at the predicament. I went into a back alley and sobbed. I heard footsteps walking towards me. I then listened carefully to hear high heels clicking against the sidewalk. I looked up, not caring how blotchy my face was. I looked at the girl with pencil skirt, lacy leggings, black high heels, and a pink sweater.

"That was brave what you did back there. I couldn't have done it when I first heard about, um, Bianca's doings." Alli confessed.

I sniffled. "Why is this happening to me? Who cheats on their girlfriend when she's in rehab for drug addiction?"

The young girl's face softened. "You'll get through this."

My face fell and I continued to sob. "No. I-I can't. I won't."

She sits on the nasty concrete next to me and hugs me. "You will. I've seen you at school pep rallies and events. You're strong and determined. And I know you won't let something like this get in the way of what you want to accomplish."

I smiled at her. "You really think so?"

She nodded. "And I also heard about your, uh, Bulimia. I just want to say that you really don't need to. I mean your metabolism is up to the roof. And you play tons of sports. The last thing you need to worry about is weight gain."

I responded proudly. "I haven't thrown up since my rehab started."

She smiled. "That's amazing. See, if you're capable of not throwing up then you're capable of moving on to bigger and better things."

I sighed. "Thanks for coming out here. I know it must've been hard in those shoes."

She giggled. "No, I'm used to it."

We laughed together. She stood up in front of me and patted the dust and gravel off her skirt. I looked at her as she held out her hand. I hesitantly grab it and let her help me up. We walk out of the alley and back onto the sidewalk. I turn towards my house, but stop when she yells.

"Where are you going?"

I turn around. "Home."

She jogs to me and grabs my arm to The Dot. I let go of her grip.

"No. I'm not going back in there with Drew."

Her jaw dropped agape. "Are you that clueless, Katie?"

I tilt my head. "What?"

She pokes my side. "When Jake looks at you, his pupils dilate. He sees you and he starts to smile out of nowhere."

I chuckle. "You think Jake Martin likes me? Seriously?"

She scoffed playfully. "Why else would he hold Drew hostage?"

I thought for a minute, standing in my tracks. She grabs my arm unexpectedly.

I squeal. "Wait, wait!"

"Katie, listen to me. You have a drop dead gorgeous boy in there waiting for you. There's no way in hell we are stopping!"

* * *

**Umm.. I think that would be entertaining on the show. Lmao. I felt like having a mini-friendship with Katie and Alli in this story. And of course somehow putting Jake in the picture. So I hoped you liked it. **

**Review, please? :D**

**~With Love**

**No Username Needed!**


End file.
